clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ninjinian/A No-So-Short Story: NINJINIAN'S FAMILY SECRETS
I wrote this and decided to make my own short story after readingTurtleShroom's short story - and it was originally going to be in the Fanon Characters Christmas Special!, but I didn't wanna shine out Ninjinian too much. So it's here! It's a story - just not an extremely short story. It's a not-so-short-but-short-enough-to-be-written-in-a-blog-post story. So enjoy and comment! Note this is not a funny story, just based in Christmas. -------------------------- NINJIZATION INDUSTRIALS PRESENT: NINJINIAN'S FAMILY SECRETS (Ninjinian is sitting in his igloo, based after the Christmas Special) Ninjinian: What a cookie-day! (Ninjinian lays himself down on his sofa) Yusei: Your back! Kalin: Ahhh, the doof's back! (Spits near his direction) Ninjinian: First Santa vanishes. And that cookie-trek to the North Pole! Man! (Sighs) (The doorbell rings, Ninjinian lazily opens it) Ninjinian: Grandfather! Saint Ninjinian III: Do not call me grandfather! It reminds me that I'm old! Ninjinian: What you cookie-doing here? Saint Ninjinian III: I have something to show you. Follow me. (After a 15-minute walk, the Saint leads him into he Mansion of Family Trees) Ninjinian: What we cookie-doing here? Saint Ninjinian III: You will see. (He followed him to a narrow, but long corridor, that was labelled "Titan-Smith") Saint Ninjinian III: This is the Titan-Smith Hall of Family Trees. I will reveal to you your ancestors & family you never knew about. (Ninjinian follows him as his grandfather talks and points at the portraits on each wall) Saint Ninjinian III: This is Major Hammy I. He was the first of the family in the 1800s, and was the first Titan-Smith. His parents & family members before him did not count and never bared the name. He was a soldier, and had started an army called the "Sea Leg Troops". He was very famous. Ninjinian: So he was the cookie-first of the family? Saint Ninjinian III: Aye, as he was. There were several other Major Hammy. His children, a daughter and a son, were Major Hammy II and Mistress Silvie. They married and the time-line continues, though most were male from then on, and only two were female. Most married if the other sibling didn't - or died peacefully. (He cleared his throat) Saint Ninjinian III: They were all in the army, no matter what. Most of them wanted to help their fathers, even the women. They all helped. The last son born ended at Major Hammy XIX (19), and the last daughters was "Mistress Violet I" and "Mistress Violet II". (They were almost down to the end) Saint Ninjinian III: You can see their husbands and wives too, but they hardly helped. (They came down to the end, with pictures of himself, Ninjinian, Baby N, Crow and some others) Saint Ninjinian III: And then came you. Your right in the middle. This hall will be expanded, once and if you choose to have chicks. There will be a hidden door right underneath that portrait. (He pointed to Ninjinian's portrait right in the middle, and pulled it off to reveal a door) Saint Ninjinian III: Enter and there will be lots of blank portraits. But anyway. Now that you know about your past, you still have one Major alive. Ninjinian: And who's that? A Voice: Me. (Ninjinian flashed round to the beginning of the corridor as a penguin rolled towards them) Ninjinian: Major? Your the nineteenth? I never cookie-recognised you in your portrait at all! Major Hammy: That's a fake moustache! Ninjinian: Oh. Major Hammy: Aye, and I am your godfather. (Ninjinian gasped) Ninjinian: No way! Saint Ninjinian III: Way. Ninjinian: Man, of all the years I knew you. I find out now. Thanks a lot. (Ninjinian storms out, not saying a word) Saint Ninjinian III: I'll talk to him on New Year's. (Together Major and the Saint walked out home) Fin By the way, this was set on Boxing Day morning. Good night! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 19:08, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Category:Blog posts